Masquerade
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: There are many masks, many faces behind them. What happens when one mask find's it's other half? SoraxNamine with a little bit of RoxasxKairi. Redone in Mask of My Life. Oneshot.


**Ello my loverlies! Have you missed meh? Sorry bout not updating my other stories, but i'm kinda in a mode of...well...suck right now. I'll hurry up though! i promise! Alright, here's a little thing for you to taste from me, hope you like it. It's a Sora and Namie story. GASP Sora and Namine? Absynthe, have you lost your mind?! NO!! I have not! This story fits with Sora and Namine, and i think that Sora and Roxas swapping the girls is FINE! This is kinda sorta inspired by Romeo and Juliet (Who the hell am i kidding, this has an effing reference to it!!) But also by Phantom of the Opera. Yeah. Well, you know what to do. **

**P.S. I dont know if i want to continue this, or turn it into a full story or somethin like that...i really dont know. Tell me if you want more of the Masquerade. **

**P.P.S. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO READ Memoirs of an Amnesiac by xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox!! TIS TEH AMAZING!! READ IT!!**

**Disclaimer-I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Romeo And Juliet. Sad right? NOT!**

* * *

The main hall of the Kingston Mansion was alive and bright as people of the town flooded in. It was the annual Masquerade they held, and every person in town was invited. The Kingston's were the richest family within a hundred miles. There wealth came from owning a very successful business and branching that off into other parts of business, gaining money from it.

Sora Bailey sighed as he stepped out of his brother's car. He was wearing his own special suit that he had designed for occasions like this, seeing as his brother was in love with the Kingston's daughter Kairi. His suit consisted of a jacket that he could button or unbutton, and a shirt under it. He also wore black dress pants, and had his own special masquerade mask.

Sora's mask was a pitch black mask that covered the left side of his face. It had a mysterious look to it, and hid his identity well. The reason, however, that he wore this mask, is because of the legend behind it. The mask maker who sold him the mask said that there was one other mask like this, the opposite mask for the opposite side of the face. It was the good side of the mask, and it was said that it the two people wearing the half's of the mask meet, they are destined to fall in love forever.

Chuckling at the thought of the legend being true, Sora put on the mask, and looked over at his brother. Roxas still looked as goofy as ever. "Cheer up Sora! Somethin' tells me tonight's the night where you'll find the other half of the mask of yours!"

"Yeah, and pigs finally will sprout there wings," He said angrily, then muttered, "Jackass."

"Heard that!" Roxas yelled as he rushed up the walkway to the front of the house where Kairi was waiting. As the two became reacquainted with each other's mouths, Sora ambled into the atrium. He sighed as he was welcomed; being the brother of Roxas he was always welcomed to the house with a smile.

"Yeah whatever," He mumbled as he walked along to the wall where he usually stood, waiting for the next girl to ask him to dance. He may have been single, but he was handsome enough that girl's usually swarmed him. Sighing, Sora leaned against the wall, watching the people dance.

Suddenly, someone ran into him, catching him off guard. They didn't hit him hard, and he turned to see who it was. It was a young girl, around his age. She had blonde hair and was wearing a stunning white dress. What caught Sora off guard the most though, was her mask.

The white curves of the mask opposed the sharp edges of his. Its elegant designs curled around it face and had wrapped around her cheeks. And the one thing Sora noticed more then anything else, was that the place where the mask was halved.

"The other mask," They both said silently, their words echoed each others. Their eyes locked, and Romeo met Juliet, except without the family hatred. Silence was all they needed, as the girl smiled softly, looking deep into Sora's eyes, and his eyes descended deeper into hers. Love sparked in the air around them, even though they had just met.

"Sora Bailey," Sora said, breaking the silence and extending his hand to her.

"Namine Kingston," she said quietly, her voice painting the air with beauty.

"Kingston? I thought-" Sora said retracting his hand.

"They only had one daughter? Everyone does, because they never see me except for these parties. I don't go out often, and just like Kairi I go to a private school that's closed most of the time."

"Really? I've been over here when my brother was a few times because your sister invited me as well, and I never saw you here."

"I saw you," she said blushing. The mask on her face sparkled as her did her eyes. Sora's face grew warm and turned red as hers. Namine stepped up to him, and put her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers and she kissed him, right in the middle of it all. All the mask's around them, nothing mattered, they were in their own peace, their own world.

As their kiss deepened, they both removed their mask's, tossing them aside so they landed near the other, both almost touching, showing the full mask, and the little heart that it formed from both sides.

* * *

**So...want more? TELL MEH! I'll start back on my other stories soon!! **


End file.
